


如何安慰伤心小熊

by JacquelineXXX



Series: Love from Pearl Street [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom! Ben Affleck, Comfort, I am not good at writing!, M/M, MattBen - Freeform, Out of Character, Top! Matt Damon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineXXX/pseuds/JacquelineXXX
Summary: Matt安慰心碎的Ben，在性爱中完全地照顾好他
Relationships: Matt Damon/Ben Affleck
Series: Love from Pearl Street [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125428
Kudos: 7





	如何安慰伤心小熊

**Author's Note:**

> 强烈预警！一个片段，不要在意前因后果逻辑性，不要联系现实！设定胡乱，bug过多，很矫情，很难吃，非常ooc，非常ooc，非常ooc，（别骂了.jpg）他们属于彼此，与我的渣文无关

Matt匆忙赶回家，打开门看见几天不见就消瘦一圈的Ben胡子没剃头发杂乱，眼窝深陷带着青黑，还坐在电脑前盯着屏幕试图工作。Matt把他椅子转过来，关切地问：“Ben，别工作了你现在这个状态什么都写不出，你多久没好好睡了？除了咖啡还吃了东西吗？”Ben眼神茫然着仿佛根本没听到Matt在问什么，小声说：“我又搞砸了……”

  
叹了口气，Matt轻轻抱住Ben，吻了吻他的脸颊，“没关系啊，Ben，你什么都没做错，我一直都在的，一直都在你身边……”凑到嘴上，轻轻撬开Ben的双唇，舔过牙齿，缠上舌头。Matt一手抓着住Ben的头发，微微用力，配合着嘴上的更加深入；另一手伸进宽松的睡袍，在胸前轻柔地抚摸着。这是一个长久而缠绵的亲吻，让疲惫迷茫状态的Ben自然地沉醉其中，流连不舍，脸上带着潮红。Matt在Ben到达极限之前温柔缓慢地放开的嘴唇， Ben还下意识地追逐他的亲吻。在几天的颓丧和寝食不安之后，他终于回到了他最熟悉的怀抱里，无论发生什么，都有Matt一直作为最坚实的存在。

  
Matt又吻上Ben的脸颊，没刮的胡子带来点刺痒，顺着胡茬一路吻到下巴，轻轻舔弄和吮吸着下巴处迷人的凹陷，再流连到脖颈处带来一片红印，让Ben发出些黏糊的呢喃，手也自然地圈了上来。Matt解开Ben的睡袍，心疼地感叹：“真的瘦太多了，Ben”。胸上还是有些肉的，Matt温柔地用舌头慢慢拨弄着乳头，手也在乳肉上缓缓揉着，小心地轮换照顾着两边乳头，让原本柔软的部位变得硬挺涨大，乳尖发红得诱人。Ben已经有段时间没有发泄过欲望，敏感部位被轻柔细致地对待，像被羽毛不断扫过，一点一点地带起快感，发出几声难耐的呻吟，阴茎也慢慢抬头。

  
Ben搂着Matt，汲取着他身上熟悉的气味，说着“我们去床上吧”，Matt就拉起Ben，把他带入有一个绵长的亲吻中，两人搂抱亲吻着跌跌撞撞地扑向了大床。Matt把Ben的睡袍脱掉，对着敏感的腰侧软肉舔咬了一阵，满意地感受着Ben越来越重的喘息声；接着扯下内裤，收着力道轻轻撸动已经冒着前液的阴茎。Ben小声呻吟着，全身泛着红，尺寸可观的阴茎忽然被温软湿润的口腔包裹逼出他一声短促的尖叫和嘟囔着说“Matt…Matt…”。Matt用灵活的舌头打着转儿挑逗着茎身各处，配合着卖力的吞吐，很快就让Ben的阴茎涨得更大。Matt用嘴唇包裹住Ben的阴囊，不错过阴茎根部，用舌头舔舐着Ben两边的卵蛋，确保Ben的阴茎能得到全方位的照顾。快要释放时，Matt吐出了阴茎，用两只手分别刺激着茎身和龟头上的敏感处，很快Ben就呻吟着射了出来。

  
Matt拿纸巾擦了擦，靠过去亲吻Ben高潮后带着泪花的眼角，滑过脸上的痣，又舔过薄唇，舌头长驱直入，把Ben吻得更是全身无力。拿过润滑剂，Matt想让Ben翻身趴着，等会儿进入更方便，Ben却摇摇头说：“让我看着你吧。”Matt在Ben额头上吻了吻以示同意，轻柔地拉开Ben的腿，手上倒了些润滑剂探向后穴。Matt一边在Ben身上到处亲吻着让他更放松，一边耐心地扩张着，后穴有些干涩，手指钻进去都比较紧。Matt伸进手指在柔软的穴道里按压转动着，直到感觉Ben已经完全适应了再添加手指慢慢扩张。在润滑扩张下，甬道逐渐火热湿润裹着手指要往深处带，擦过某一点时让Ben的呻吟都带着哭腔，释放过一次的阴茎也再次勃起涨大渗出前液。更多手指伸进去的时候还是比较紧，Ben发出一点痛哼， Matt用手掌把苍白柔软的臀肉揉得泛红，想让他更放松。

  
“Matt，直接进来吧…可以了…”被快感淹没的Ben呜咽的同时试图用手去抓Matt已完全勃起的性器。Matt吻了吻Ben，说：“Ben， 别急，我想让你完全享受这一切。”然后又挤了些润滑剂，开合着手指扩张，直到感觉肠道已经柔软湿润到足够容纳更多，抽出手指时穴口不舍地收缩着，能看到些嫩红的肠肉。Matt终于将龟头抵在穴口上，缓缓进入，感受着硬着被紧致火热的肠肉裹住的快感，同时也不忘在缓慢插入的过程中给予Ben足够安慰。Matt一只手在下方套弄起Ben的阴茎，另一只手则抚上了柔软的乳肉，夹着红肿的乳头轻轻揉捏，嘴上还在细细吻着Ben的脸侧和脖子。Matt在进到足够深之后开始轻缓地抽插着让Ben适应被填满的感觉，充分的前戏和扩张让Ben很快沉浸在快感中，浑身通红发抖，呻吟越发急促，手上更紧地搂着Matt，催促着还要更多。Matt加快了抽插了节奏，大开大合地进入让囊袋把臀肉拍着更红，直接撞击着熟悉的那一点，让Ben带着哭腔呻吟尖叫到破音边缘。Matt熟悉着Ben的每一点，在敏感的肠道内用最能挑动Ben的节奏和角度快速抽插着，亲吻和抚摸也遍布Ben的全身。Ben已经在快感中完全混乱，满脸泪水地在呻吟中胡乱叫着“Matt”，再次到了高潮边缘，肠道也开始收缩吸吮着Matt同样要爆发的阴茎。他紧紧抱住Matt，Matt也明白了他的意思，手上抚慰着Ben的阴茎，同时加快了抽插，在Ben的尖声呻吟中，两个人同时射了出来。

  
又一次高潮后的Ben在本身疲惫的情况下眼睛都要睁不开了，Matt要拽着他去浴室，他在迷糊的睡梦中呢喃着：“Matt…Matt…”，Matt轻柔地吻吻他的脸颊，说：“我一直都在”。  
……  
（END or TBC？原本还想写去浴室这样那样等等的，但是写太烂写不下去了_(:_)∠）_

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很喜欢Matt安慰心碎熊熊这个idea，但是写出来还是一团糟非常ooc……


End file.
